Power control systems can include circuits for fault detection. For example, a fault may occur when an output of a power control system is shorted to ground before use, which may damage the power control system during use. To detect a fault in the power control system, the power control system may wait for a feedback voltage in a feedback loop to reach a particular voltage value, e.g., 90% of a maximum voltage value, over a loop response time, and then compare the particular voltage value to a predetermined threshold voltage value, e.g., by using a comparator. If the particular voltage value is below the predetermined threshold voltage value, a fault is indicated in the power control system, and as a result, the power control system is turned off for fault protection.